


i am a nightmare, you are a miracle

by showyourbones



Series: golden [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showyourbones/pseuds/showyourbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa hates getting tattooed but continuously lets his boyfriend do it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am a nightmare, you are a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-d. i imagine something like this for oikawa's tat https://www.instagram.com/p/BFRsL9vBYVz/?taken-by=calebkilby

“You can do it, princess,” Bokuto swivels on the black stool situated in the tattoo parlor. Oikawa is glaring at him murderously from his own seat where his boyfriend’s got his needle buzzing away at his skin. Iwaizumi stops. Bokuto thinks it’s because of the actual tattoo but the next thing he knows, he’s being hit with a wad of paper towel.

“No making fun of him while it’s happening,” Iwaizumi instructs. Oikawa sticks out his tongue, wiggling a bit in smugness. “Hey!” Iwaizumi smacks him lightly on the head. “Come on man.” Oikawa deflates. It’s like watching a balloon being stuck with a pin, Iwaizumi thinks.

“Iwa-chan~” Kuroo shrills. “Mean!” Kuroo gets up from his chair and walks around the shop. “This hair took me five hours! How did I do?” Bokuto holds up both thumbs.

“You’re an idiot,” Oikawa mumbles, getting fidgety in his seat.

“I’ll kick you out,” Iwaizumi furrows his brows. He’s trying to concentrate on finishing up the medium piece on Oikawa’s forearm; it’s line art of a drawing he created when they were in high school. Oikawa had found it when he was going through old things of his and he told Iwaizumi he wanted to get it tattooed. Which lead them here. On the best of days, Oikawa was squeamish.

He got his first tattoo a year and a half ago and amassed a small collection since then; Iwaizumi was ready, willing, and able at any time but Oikawa hated it every single time. Iwaizumi had no fucking clue why he kept doing this to himself. He loved seeing the growing collection of them and loved knowing that he was the one who did it, knowing that he was the only one who _got_ to do it (he was pretty sure that Oikawa was the only one who would allow him to) but seeing him so anxious and in pain--even pain that he could handle--wasn’t pleasing.

Oikawa liked an audience for these things too, for distraction. Iwaizumi would shut the shop down and whoever was working that day would stay later or whoever was in the area would swing by. Yahaba, one of the piercers, was around today but it seemed like he was going to snap his boyfriend’s head off over the phone before he mumbled an annoyingly heartfelt I miss you, asshole and apologized to Iwaizumi for having to dash.

Kuroo got the hint of what Iwaizumi was saying by Oikawa wants me to tattoo him when he texted him and he was there with Bokuto pretty quickly. Kuroo said they passed Yahaba attempting to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s newly dyed pink head while he was in a chokehold-- _They’re like a mini you and Oikawa, Iwa-chan!_ Bokuto chirped. Iwaizumi constantly despairs.

“He’s almost done!” Bokuto exclaims. “It’s gonna look great. Pretty tattoos, pretty face. What can’t you do?” Oikawa titters and glows under the sincere praise until-

“Play the bass,” Kuroo cuts in.

“Mean!” Oikawa says but he’s snorting which jostles his arm a bit. This is the problem with their friends. It calms him down, which is great, and Iwaizumi loves having them around but they’re distracting.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi stops. “In fives seconds both of you are going to have to leave if you don’t be quiet. If I fuck up...I swear to god I’ll kill you.”

Bokuto and Kuroo’s eyes widen and they become tight lipped. No one moves and there’s the faint sound of buzzing in the oddly comfortable silence of the room.

“Hajime, can I talk or all we all playing the silent game?” Oikawa asks two minutes later.

“That’s a new record,” Iwaizumi grumbles. “What was that, like, 80 seconds?”

“Thank god you talked. I have something important to say,” Bokuto announces, exhaling. “Kuroo, you’re too far come closer.”

“Hm?” Kuroo glances sideways. “Ah.” He walks behind Bokuto and drapes his body over Bokuto’s back.

“I don’t want to do this anymore!” Oikawa pouts. “It hurts, I have to pee, I hate it. I hate it. Ugh. I hate it.” Oikawa’s biting his lip now, looking more irritated from having to sit by the second. It’s a simple design by hand but it’s semi-complex by needle. Iwaizumi should have said no but it’s not his body and they rarely deny each other things that are within their control.

“We’re proud of you,” Kuroo says. “I wish the love of _my_ life could tattoo me but his talents don’t reach that far. All he can do is slam volleyballs into my face.”

“Hey! I can design you a tattoo I just can’t do the tattooin’!” Bokuto puffs up his chest. “Then I can slam a volleyball into your face. It’s the ultimate sign of my affection. Two of my favorite things onto my favorite boy in the universe.” Bokuto puckers his lips at Kuroo’s cheek who shakes his head and frowns but easily accepts the kiss.

“If he _was_ the love of my life he would have said no to this stupid fucking idea,” Oikawa grumbles. He looks two seconds away from a temper tantrum. Once he realizes he’s being a huge fucking baby he’ll lock himself in the tattoo shop's bathroom for two hours cringing over _that--_ Iwaizumi knows from experience. _Jesus who did he fall in love with?_ He thinks and smiles to himself.

He, for once, stops the actual needle and Oikawa stares at him like he’s crazy. (He always asks if people need a break and sometimes he’s told yes, they do.) Oikawa never ever tells him he needs a break when he clearly does.

“It’s almost done. It’s fine. I love you.” Iwaizumi kisses his neck, lingers for seconds longer because he wants to. “Kuroo, can you give him some water?”  
\--

“Looks good,” Oikawa whispers, trailing his fingers over it. He’s all washed up and settled in bed with his glasses on, puffy eyed because he cried when he took off the bandage and cleaned it when they got home. “Do you remember when you drew that for me?”

“You asked me this already?” Iwaizumi sighs, climbing into bed. He brings his knees up to his chest loosely. Oikawa moves closer to him, so his chest is against Iwaizumi’s back. “High school.”

“Did you like me back then?” OIkawa teases, his breath ghosting against his neck. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes because OIkawa knows the answer to that question. “You said that you thought I was hiding myself back then. I still had no idea who I was and that what you thought of when you saw me sometimes was this.”

“I remember,” he clears his throat. “That’s not very romantic.”

“It’s gorgeous, though.” Oikawa slides one arm around Iwaizumi’s waist and holds the other out. Iwaizumi traces one of his fingers over the mask line art that he drew when he was younger of his former best friend. “It reminds me of everything I have with you, of everything I’ve ever had or I’ll ever have.” Iwaizumi traces the lines of his work; he thinks for once he wouldn’t change much. Most of the time when he’s finished something on Oikawa, it’s close to perfect. He’s biased like that.

“Why do you get these done if you hate it?” Iwaizumi asks after a couple of minutes tracing his fingers over his forearm. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s stupid,” Oikawa answers after a moment.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi sighs. The sigh that means he won’t ask any more questions, either Oikawa will speak or he won’t; he’s pretty forthright anyway. It’s selfish but he’s always wanted to know the most while having to extract the least from him for trust reasons.

“At first, I think I was jealous of everyone,” he says. “It was one of the few things we didn’t have together. Fuck, I know it’s healthy to have things apart from each other but we just don’t Hajime. I don’t know.”

“You fucking weirdo it’s a permanent decision!” Iwaizumi groans. His boyfriend has been getting tattoos from him for bonding and jealousy reasons? What the fuck.

“I know!” Oikawa is full-body cringing and Iwaizumi feels it. “That’s really not all of it. I’m only 45% as creepy as I sound, you know that.”

“Yea, right,” Iwaizumi mumbles.

“But--” Oikawa turns his body a little to get a better look at him. “I really like having a better map on my body of where I’m going. And I like knowing you’re the only one who will get to possess it like that. I know I’m not the only one who’s ever marked you but I love you so much that it doesn’t matter. I don’t care.”

Iwaizumi wants to reply with something sardonic but he knows that that would be really fucked up. Oikawa will be angry at him for at least 20 minutes and that’s 20 minutes too long. 20 minutes of crocodile tears and pouting and being pushed out of the bed. So he sighs.

“Alright, I.” He nods. “I mean, I wish it was a little more thought out. I get jealous too you know but it doesn’t mean I’m gonna join your stupid fucking band and stop brushing my hair like all your dumb friends you know? I know that’s not all but--”

Oikawa lights up and attacks him with kisses. On his cheeks, his nose, in his fucking hair. Iwaizumi decides to take him by the shoulders and plant one on him. He remembers when they used to attack each others mouths like they were going through the washing machine (just for practice!) but now it makes sense, and it’s with ease that he slowly gets Oikawa to open up for him and slides his tongue over his lips.

“Iwa-chan! That band pays for…” Oikawa looks around the room.

“Nothing,” he smiles. “Everything in this room was paid for by the very thing you fear.”

“Ha~ji~me~” Oikawa pouts. Iwaizumi hums, questioning. “I’m the big spoon. I earned it.”

“I said I love you in front of those two, I deserve it,” Iwaizumi states.

“You do gross lovey-dovey shit in front of people all the time, weirdo,” Oikawa snorts.

“All you did was get a tattoo today.”

“It was the worst day of my life.”

Iwaizumi sighs. He’s pulling out the big guns. Not that it matters but it’s a game they like to play and Iwaizumi wins every time.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi whines. He shakes his shoulders. Oikawa screws his eyes shut. Oikawa is never immune to Iwaizumi acting like Oikawa. He’s acting cute on purpose and it works because Iwaizumi Hajime is fucking cute. But-

“No!” Oikawa sticks his tongue out.

“Fine, whatever,” Iwaizumi laughs. “Hug me to death while we sleep, babe. I’ll never have to wash your tattoos ever again.”

“You love it!” Oikawa announces proudly, turning off the lights.

“Hmmmm,” Iwaizumi hums thoughtfully but he doesn’t deny it.

**Author's Note:**

> a tattoo artist like...stops and starts in tattooing they don't like continously tattoo. if u didnt know and were confused. they pick up the needle and dab it into the ink. my ears hurt. 
> 
> yahaba's boyfriend is kyoutani.
> 
> i enjoy writing my favs and doing this when i'm my saddest. not the best non-script/fiction writer and not super edited but bc it picks me up and shit i do it. wow. what a shame. if u want 2 talk errr leave a comment im a ghost huh
> 
> also when will i ever not name this stuff after songs. took all my might not to put a lemonade reference in there or name this after a song off of there (this title is brand new. again.)


End file.
